Ep3 Poker In The City
by Bam McCrudden
Summary: Ep3 Poker In The City. season 5 hasnt started here in briten. this is the story of what happend next. after the events of season 4.


**Poker in the City**

House rubbed his arm looking down at where he had stuck the needle a few hours before. He had to have a blood test because he hadn't had one in a long time, and because Cuddy and Wilson had been nagging him about it. It stung like hell, but he new he shouldn't rub it let alone itch it. He was sitting in his living room looking around he never noticed how dark it got at night. Mind he normally sat in there with the lights on or with some form of light coming in through the window. He hated Wednesday nights maybe even more that Monday mornings. He looked down at his phone there was a missed call from Forman. How strange he thought to himself, Forman never calls me normally. House had Wilson asleep on one of his shoulders and did not want to move or wake him up. Biddy had not got in yet. House wondered were she went after work. There was a scraping at the door and Biddy walked in. she smelled of cigarettes and booze.

"Were have you been?" House asked as she stumbled in and crashed down onto her bed. House slowly got up and followed her. House looked down at her and sat at the end of the bed. Biddy sat up and looked at him.

"I went to a bar, with Forman after work and he got really drunk so I had to take him home"

"Is that why I have a missed call from him on my phone" House inquired. Biddy nodded.

"The funny thing is" she paused for a moment "he has work in the morning but I don't"

"You do have work tomorrow"

"No I don't I get Thursday's off, it's in my contract"

"Oh, how am I gonna cope with out you"

"Well do what you normally do, be really sarcastic and make someone cry. Im putting my bets on Thirteen"

"I've got poker night tomorrow"

"Really, Who with"

"Well Wilson, Kutner, Chase, Forman and Taub"

"Wow didn't know you liked them"

"I don't but I owe them"

"House finally has a conscience" Biddy said looking up at him and smiling

"Oh by the way, I'm at Cuddy's tomorrow night"

"Why?" House said getting up to leave but stopping at the mention of Cuddy.

"Cuddy thinks me and Thirteen should, well you no, become friends"

House looked stunted. "And you agreed to this, you hate getting close to people."

"Yes I no, but, might be fun" Biddy said not meeting his eye. "Now go away I need to sleep" she said throwing one of her pillows in his direction and burying her head in the other one.

House closed the door behind him and turned the T.V. off. He looked at Wilson who was now curled up on the sofa. House coved him in a quilt. Limping towards his bed room he took two pills and felt his phone vibrate. House decided to wait in till he had got to his bed room to have a look at it. House entered the room and looked around it was dark everywhere, damn, why hadn't he brought some new light bulbs. House slowly got into bed and checked his phone. He smiled to himself, knowing that tomorrow night would be an excellent one.

*

House was making his way to his office when it suddenly dawned on him that he hadn't spoken to Cameron in a while. He turned around and went looking for her after half an hour he got board so went to his office. Entering his office House turned his T.V. on this did not excite him at all; House leaned back in his chair wondering why he was so bored. The door behind him opened and closed it was Cuddy.

"House, House, HOUSE"

House spun his chair around to face her and looked up in to her eyes.

"House you're meant to be doing clinic"

"Ok I'm going; I just have to make a phone call"

"No you will go now" Cuddy said turning on the spot and leaving him in his office alone. House picked up his phone and dialled the number he needed. It rang for a few moments. Then someone answered it before they could speak House asked "Could you do me a favour"

*

House was sitting in the examination room with a man with an eye patch and Biddy. They were all sitting on the bed watching the T.V, the blinds were closed so no one could see in, this also arose the problem that they couldn't see if Cuddy or Wilson were heading there way.

"You owe me big time House" Biddy said looking at him.

"Yha I no, I'll buy you something"

"Light bulbs could be useful" Biddy said frowning implying the apartment needed light, this wasn't interlay true as Biddy had brought some before House had phoned her.

"I no what you can buy her" the man wearing the eye patch said.

"Shhh" House said indicating to the T.V. then turned around to Biddy and said "I'm so incredibly bored, I went to go find Cameron to annoy her, I shouted at Thirteen and made her cry on the way down her" as House said this last bit he handed Biddy a 50 dollar note. "And now, I'm really bored by the T.V."

"Well you never make a big deal out of anything. Is there something exciting you are waiting for?" Biddy asked looking at him.

"Well poker night usually doesn't excite me, in till I win, so I don't know"

"So nothing else"

"No. why do you ask"

"Just curious" Biddy said not meeting his eye and picking up the bag of donuts House had brought her.

The door opened and closed behind them and they all looked around it was Wilson. He came in sat next to Biddy and took the donut she had just offered him.

"What's up Wilson?" House asked.

"Tired, my patients are annoying me and Cuddy's nagging me. Don't know what it's about because after she started shouting I just completely ignored her." Wilson took a bite out of the donut the looked at Biddy. "I thought it was your day off today"

"It is, but House needed help hiding from Cuddy. He didn't realize it would cost him $50 and a packet of donuts."

"Yha me too, that's why I came here" Wilson said sighing and looking at the man with the eye patch. "What's wrong with him?"

"He cut the inside of his eye" House answered looking at the T.V. trying to make sense of what he was watching.

"I have to hide to. If Cuddy sees me she'll ether send me home or make me work"

"I'm guessing she'll make you work, she's in a really pissy mood"

"I wonder why"

"I think she was meant to go on a date last night but she had to work late or he cancelled on her, or something."

"I didn't know Cuddy was dating" Biddy said confused "I'll ask her about it tonight"

"Why tonight"

"Because Biddy is hanging out with Cuddy, Thirteen and Cameron tonight" House said looking disgusted yet humoured by this fact. Wilson looked at Biddy in disbelief, and then began to laugh.

"Wilson it's not that funny"

"Yes it is" House was now laughing too. They just wouldn't stop.

"HOUSE, WILSON." They both stopped laughing and looked at her. "It really isn't that funny, I've never had many friends who are girls so just quite it. Ok" Biddy now looked upset.

"Ok" House said looking up at the ceiling

"Sorry" Wilson said looking at her then looking down at the floor. Biddy got up and took a peek through the blinds then turned around to face them horror on her face.

"Cuddy's coming" Houses face fell he stood up and looked at Wilson and Biddy. Thinking where they could hide, then he spotted it the perfect place. He made his way over to the cupboard and opened the door to it, looking inside he realised it was mainly filled with boxes. Considering his options he turned to face Biddy and Wilson.

"You gonna have to hide"

Wilson and Biddy looked at him shocked then looked at each other.

"If it's the only way" Wilson said. There was a knock on the door; that must be Cuddy.

"Hurry up" House hissed pushing them both in to the cupboard and closing the door just as another one opened.

Wilson and Biddy were now standing in a very dark cramped cupboard. There was a sliver of light creeping in. It landed on Biddy's face; she was standing there looking at him. Wilson looked down at her. Biddy looked away and stared through the crack in the door.

"What can you see" Wilson whispered

"Nice shoes"

"Let's try and listen"

Cuddy looked at House and the man with the eye patch

"Here's you prescription, I'll see you in a few days" House handed the man a pink slip and the man left closing the door behind him. House looked up at Cuddy, her arms were folded and she was looking at him smiling slightly.

"That would have been more convincing" Cuddy said with a smirk on her face "if the T.V. hadn't been on"

"Oh right, turning it off could have been a good idea" House replied looking up at her with interest. "Anyway why are you here?"

"I was looking for Wilson"

"Haven't seen him"

"Greg, I feel really bad and want to apologize to him"

"What did you do Lisa" House said getting to his feet and looking at her.

"I had a go at him, for no reason at all then he just stormed out of his office, and I now can't find him" Cuddy said looking into Houses twinkling blue eyes.

"Lisa its ok, Im sure he's fine, probably gone to see Biddy or someone else he talks to excessively"

"He only talks to you and Biddy"

"Not really to me as much, well he does but I'm not at liberty to tell you what we discuss"

"So how was movie night" Cuddy asked sitting on the examination bed facing House.

"Great, up until Wilson fell asleep and Biddy came in smelling of booze and fags"

"Really were you that bored" Cuddy asked looking up at him.

"I was, in till I got your txt" House said leaning down and kissing her softly.

"Oh my god" Biddy and Wilson whispered. They both looked at each other wearing the same stunned expression as each other. Wilson looked down at Biddy wondering what would happen next. He never realised how small the cupboards were, he could feel Biddy's hands resting on his shoulders. He guessed she was trying to keep herself steady.

"So what you doing tonight" Cuddy asked.

"Poker night, its Thursday" House said looking around the room suddenly remembering who was hidden in his cupboard.

"Do you wanna go somewhere else to?"

"Ok. Doctor" Cuddy said kissing him again then leaving. House followed her with a wide grin on his face. He looked like a child about to open his presents at Christmas. The door closed behind him.

"That was so close" Wilson sighed looking at Biddy who was standing there in shocked silence. "Are you ok?"

"Wow. That was strange" Biddy said looking at Wilson. "Yes I'm fine"

"Maybe we should get out of this cupboard" Wilson tripped over a box; he grabbed hold of Biddy trying to stop himself from falling. Unfortunately the door was not closed properly and they fell out of the cupboard and on to the floor just as Cameron opened the door and walked into the room. There was a stunned silence in which Cameron looked down at them and they both looked up.

"I'm gonna go" Cameron said turning around and closing the door behind her.

Wilson burst out laughing and Biddy looking at him did the same. Biddy got to her feet and helped Wilson to his. They stood there still lathing.

"I should really go home, you know, before Cuddy realizes I'm here"

"Ok, she's gonna be gone for a while. Do you wanna go for a coffee or something?"

"Coffee would be so good right now" Biddy said opening the door and Wilson followed her to the canteen.

*

"So Wilson what happened to your car?"

House, Wilson, Chase, Forman, Taub and Kutner were all sitting around the poker table that had been set up earlier that evening.

"Wilson what happened to your car" House asked again.

"It got stolen" Wilson said looking down at his cards.

"Can't we just play snap, I really can not grasp this game" Chase said looking at House then looking back to his cards confused.

"No it wasn't"

"Yes it was"

"Can We Just Play Cards" Taub said looking from Wilson to House then down at his cards. "Fold"

"Wilson I can tell when you're lying"

"I'm not"

"Fold" Came Forman's voice.

"Wilson what happened to your car"

"Wilson just tell him" Chase said looking at Wilson then back to his cards, his face looked more confused than ever.

"I totalled it" Wilson mumbled

"You what"

Taub got to his feet. "I gotta get home"

Kutner looked up and smiled "wife wanting you home early?"

"Yha, she just txt me"

"What" Kutner grabbed the phone from him and looked at it. A wide smile appeared on his face. Taub snatched the phone from Kutner and left.

"What was that about" Chase said looking up from the table in despair.

"He's getting some" Kutner replied.

"Wish I was" Kutner added as an after thought.

"How did you total the car?" House asked

"I don't wanna have this conversation now"

"Why not" House's phone vibrated, he had a look at it then trough down his cards.

"Ok end of game"

"I was gonna go anyway" Forman said getting to his feet and getting his coat.

"Chase were going" Forman poked Chase who followed him out of the door, then remembering he needed his coat came back in picked it up and then stumbled out of the apartment.

"Ha, he is so drunk, I'm gonna go to. See you tomorrow" Kutner picked up his jacket and left following Chase and Forman.

"Oi Chase, what are you" came the voice of Kutner before closing the door behind him.

"So how did you total the car?"

"I done it a few nights after Biddy arrived here"

House looked at him intrigued.

"Well I got really drunk after work and got into my car; I completely forgot Biddy had passed out in the back. She woke up climbed in the front and we were on our way home when"

"When you what Wilson" House said anger appearing in his voice.

"When I lost control of the car and it went in to a lamppost"

"Wilson, you could have hurt yourself, you could have hurt Biddy"

"I no and I'm stupid for doing it"

"Why would you be so irresponsible?"

"Because I'm still torn up over Amber"

"That's no reason"

"Ok maybe it isn't, but that's why I was drinking"

"Because of Amber"

"I really don't wanna talk about it now"

"Why not"

"Because it obvious that you're waiting for Cuddy to come over and have sex with you"

"That's totally uncalled for. That's not why I'm shouting at you"

"Just, I'm going for a drink" Wilson said as he picked up his coat and slammed the door behind him.

*

"Hey Thirteen. Do come in" Cuddy said closing the door behind Thirteen. Biddy looked up from her conversation with Cameron. There was an awkward silence.

"Anyone want some wine?" Cuddy said grapping the nearest bottle and poring herself a glass.

"Sorry im a bit late. Trouble at home"

"What happened" Cuddy asked putting her sex and the city DVD on and pressing play.

"Forman came over and took all the beers out of my fridge saying he needed them for poker night"

"I would have slapped him" Biddy said poring two glasses and handing one to Thirteen.

"I did then Chase came in saying that he was hungry and used the last of my bread" Thirteen said taking the glass from her and sitting on the other side of Cameron.

After a few drinks they had all forgotten about the DVD they had been watching.

"Do you now what I really wanna no" Thirteen said looking at her glass that's had now been refilled for the tenth time.

"How you know House" she finished directing the question to Biddy.

"Yha I wanna know this too" Cuddy said looking interested and Cameron nodded.

"Well, I was in my last year of education and he done a lecture at were I was studying. I had a few months before written a paper on him, and some case he had done." Biddy took a deep breath. "Afterwards my professor introduced us and we swapped numbers, he told me about his girlfriend at the time, and I donno we just got on intently"

"A few years later after he'd split with Stacy…"

*

"Hey stranger" Biddy was standing in front of House with a large grin on her face.

"What you doing here?" House asked looking at her

"Same as you I expect, I'm guessing you got bribed to come to this" Biddy said looking around.

"No. Punishment. Cuddy thought clinic wasn't enough"

"Right. Sure" Biddy said looking at him and smirking. "Its cos you secretly wanted to see all there idiots talk about nothing"

"Yha, it's quite amusing, I hate coming to theses things"

"Me too" Biddy said walking over to the bar with House and ordering a drink for both of them. "So how have you been?"

"Ok. Wilson's been a big help"

"He sounds like a good friend"

"He is. So how are you and"

"And Johnny, we broke up. He didn't like the way I was, he didn't like the fact that I was successful and he wasn't."

"Always the way" House said draining his glass.

*

"And then what happened" Cameron asked. Thirteen was now sitting up slightly wanting to no more.

"Was this just after he split up with Stacy?" Cuddy asked.

"Yah"

"I no what happened, because he told me, but he never said who"

"Did you" Cameron asked.

"Did I what, sleep with him" Biddy said taking a sip of her wine. Cameron was still looking at her, Biddy nodded.

"He's good isn't he" Cameron said smiling

"Oh yeah" Biddy said lathing slightly. "We both had just split with our long term partners, so I didn't mean anything"

Cuddy looked up then down at her phone. She pressed a few buttons then looked up.

"Look at the time" Cameron said getting to her feet and picking up her coat and putting it on. "Better get home before Chase does. You coming Thirteen"

"Yha, let me just get my coat" Thirteen followed Cameron out of the apartment.

"I'm gonna go for a drink you wanna come"

"No I was thinking of just going to bed"

Biddy got her coat and left thinking going to bed, yha with House.

*

Biddy walked into the bar that was around the corner from House's apartment. Smoke hung in the air and at the very end of the bar Biddy spotted an unusual sight. One that she was happy to see but at the same time wished there wasn't a drink on the bar next to him. She made her way over and sat next to him, picked up his drink and took a sip. He looked up and smiled slightly.

"So how was poker night?"

"Ok. House found out what happened to the car"

"Shit. What did he say?"

"Started shouting at me. Telling me I'm stupid and I could have hurt someone. Said that I shouldn't use Amber as an excuse for my drinking"

"Wilson you shouldn't have been drinking in the first place, because you had been at work. But I can't really criticise because it was a Thursday and I'd been drinking from about three in the afternoon. That's why I was in the car."

"I told him I didn't want to discuss it at that moment" Wilson said looking at the bartender who served up two drinks. "Put it on House's tab."

"Ahhh. He just frustrates me sometimes"

"Me to. I don't no why I'm friends with him half the time. He's selfish arrogant"

"But makes you feel so much better about yourself"

"I guess, there's a plus side to being friends with him."

"How was Cuddy's, what did you do"

"Attempted to watch sex and the city, but ended up drinking five bottles of wine. And telling them how me and House met"

"What, did you leave out anything?"

"No" Biddy said putting her head onto the bar then sitting up again

"So they all no you slept together"

"Well I told them we slept together once"

"So you lied a bit. You made it sound not as bad"

"Yeah. Cuddy said she was going to bed just as we were leaving"

"She's lying" Wilson said taking another sip of his drink.

"I gathered that. I think she's gone over to House's that's why I came for a drink" Biddy said looking to the ceiling then started to fiddle with her hair.

"How long do you think there gonna be"

"I have no idea"

"How long have you been here?"

"Half hour"

"This sucks. We can't go home because if we do we could walk in on House and Cuddy"

"Can't be any worse than today" Wilson said with a look of disgust on his face at the very thought of walking on them. Biddy was wearing the same expression.

"I want to go home. Im tired"

"Let's just go back to the apartment put a movie on and ignore it all" Biddy suggested draining her glass and getting to her feet. Wilson followed suit and they both left with out a backwards glance and another thought.

*

"Wilson I can't open the" the door opened.

"Done it." Biddy said looking at him and making her way into the apartment, looking around the door to House's room is closed.

"I'm guessing there"

"Don't say it Wilson" Biddy said hanging up her coat and sitting on the sofa facing the T.V. she picked up the box and turned it on looking at the T.V guide and looking up at Wilson said "Fight Club or P.S. I Love You."

"Fight Club it is" Wilson said sitting down next to her, Biddy put her head on his shoulder, just like Amber used to. He liked it. Soon Wilson and Biddy were fast asleep. The door to House's room opened and his head poked around the door to see them both asleep on the sofa smirking to himself he closed the door and went back to his bed were he could hug one of the few women who cared about him.


End file.
